




by LilyDee



Category: Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2013-06-16 18:17:25
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1457257/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/430380/LilyDee





	

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's underpants?" Said James loudly to the lot of students grouped up, watching the scene. The crowd roared with anxious laughter with outbreaks of: "Don't do it", or, "Go on!" amongst the group, as they moved in, watching eagerly.  
  
"Don't you think you should.er give it a rest, mate?" Remus suggested.  
  
"As in, leave old Snivelly al-" James began.  
  
"Sorry to say, Jamsie," Sirius interrupted, "But judging by the look of Snivelly's unwashed greasy underpanties, I think we'd all agree to keep them on."  
  
At this, the large crowd of curious students slowly began to drift away, muttering quietly to each other under their breath.  
  
"Let me down or you'll be sorry, Potter!" Snape ordered quickly. James glared at Snape and muttered the counter curse to the spell that had Snape hanging upside down in mid-air.  
  
"You're Lucky this time, Snivellus" James said, and Sirius grinned.  
  
"Ah, yes.and just in case your mudblood girlfriend doesn't get it, tell her I don't need to be protected by someone all the time. Especially by one of which has dirty blood." Snape said coolly, an evil grin curling upon his white lips. "Or you'll both be sorry", he added with a swoosh of his cloak, turning on his heel and walking away towards the castle.  
  
"Don't you ever call Lily a-" James began, but Snape was already gone. "I'm ditching my wand next time. I'm going to kick his greasy little-"  
  
"HELLo. Alright, Prongs. We get it." Sirius said, smirking slightly at his friend's anger, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Peter! Get your finger out of your nose!" he yelled, distractedly, staring disgusted at Peter picking his nose.  
  
"At age 15, and you still haven't learned!" Sirius continued, motherly-like upset with him.  
  
"I think.I think Snape cursed me", Peter squealed hesitantly. Both James and Remus looked up at Peter.  
  
"To stick your finger up your nose?" Remus asked over his book. Peter shrugged, slowly nodding his head, attempting to rip his finger out of his nose.  
  
"Why curse me?" he whimpered. "You're the two that hex and bug him most of the time! Not me. You're the ONE who got Lily all piss-" James glared at him and interrupted.  
  
"If you ever-" But before James could finish his sentence, Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Uh. Peter. It's because Snape knows that you are too afraid to hex him or get him back. He takes it all out on you because one, he can't take us, and two, you're the weakling."  
  
"This is embarrassing" Peter muttered, hiding his face (with his finger tucked up his nose) in his knees. James just rolled his eyes and turned to Remus.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, mate." He said, kicking Remus lightly at the side. Remus just fell over to the side like a dead rodent, moaning.  
  
"AH! Full moon? Tonight!? As in this night as in the night that follows the day.today?" Sirius nearly yelled like this was their first time walking around with a werewolf in their James, Sirius and Peter's animagi stage, pacing around, staring at the ground. He stared up at the sky, "It's very late. We should be ready, where is James' cloak? How on Earth are we going to make it, what is the incantation to the Cutting Charm?" he asked bewildered, stopping at the Cutting Charm question, realizing he was going crazy and that was a question was from Mr. Binns' class earlier.  
  
Everyone stood up straight and stared at Sirius, blinking, even Remus.  
  
"Er.Sirius.It's early afternoon." James said casually, petting Remus on the head as a joke to comfort him.  
  
"You guys think I'll have a claw up my nose if this hex doesn't wear off by the full moon?", squeaked Peter nervously, still hiding his face in his knees.  
  
No one answered him.  
  
"Tonights not the full moon. If you recall that was just last week it's-." 


End file.
